


Karkat gets upset, but Dave is there for him

by MusiciIsLife25



Series: Random Oneshots I made [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I still don’t know how to tag lol, M/M, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Karkat Vantas/Terezi Pyrope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciIsLife25/pseuds/MusiciIsLife25
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Random Oneshots I made [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174211
Kudos: 1





	Karkat gets upset, but Dave is there for him

Karkat watched as Terezi and Vriska were kissing, and quickly ran away. He had a huge flush crush on Terezi, but it seemed like she liked Spider 8itch better. He ran towards his room, and flopped onto his bed. He tried not to start crying, but couldn't help it. He was worried someone would walk in on him crying, but he didn't really bother checking to see if the door was locked.

Dave saw what happened, and was worried for the smaller male. He might not have shown it, but he really does care for Karkat. He glared at the two girls, and quietly left to see if Karkat was okay. When he was close to the rooms, he heard crying coming from Karkat's. He opened the door, not knowing if it was locked or not, and was surprised when he saw Karkat crying on his bed.

"Karkles? You alright?" Dave questioned, really worried about him. Karkat looked up when he heard Dave, and quickly looked over to him. He didn't bother to hide the fact that he was crying. "I-I thought I to-ld you no-not to call me that." Karkat stammered, trying to bawl his eyes out. "Karkat. Are you okay." Dave demanded, closing and locking the door as he came in.

"I-I'm fine, dumbass." Karkat lied, wiping away his tears. "I saw what happened. Now, tell me the truth." Dave told him, walking closer to the black haired male. Karkat tried walking backwards, but he got stuck in a corner. Dave noticed that, and pinned Karkat to the wall so he didn't run away. "No, I'm not okay! Is that what you want me to say?! That I, someone who only shows anger, is able to feel other fucking emotions?! Is that what you want shitbag?!" Karkat yelled, crying as he yelled the last two sentences.

Dave looked at the small troll and hugged him. He didn't care if Karkat hit him, he knew that Karkat needed someone. He wanted to be the someone Karkat can go to to talk about his problems. "Karkles, I know you hate me, but I love you. I'll always be there if you need me. I love you, and you're not going to be able to get rid of me." Dave told him, letting go of him. Karkat stared at Dave, tackling him in a hug while crying on his shoulder.

Dave ran his fingers through Karkat's hair, and rubbed his other hand up and down his back. Karkat continued crying for a few minutes, before he just kept hugging Dave, and nuzzling into his neck. Karkat realized that he didn't want to be kismesis, he want really wanted to be matesprit's with Dave. He looked at Dave, and quickly gave him a kiss. Dave was shocked at first, but smiled and kissed his forehead.


End file.
